The Lightning Warrior/Chapter 1
Warning: Graphic/explicit content ahead. Read at your own risk. __TOC__ Prologue There exists, in Jefferson District, in the large city of Waurika, a special class of humans. These humans hold strength that is far beyond the strength of a normal human. And the abilities these humans hold are truly frightening. They can control the likes of fire, water, and even earth itself! They are known as kinetics, more commonly referred to as elementals. These elementals range from good to bad, and are held under the laws created and upheld by the various District Governments and in the Treaty of the Elementals. The Treaty of the Elementals promises that the elementals may live in secret and in peace, so long as they do not disrupt the peaceful lives of the normal humans. Elementals who don't abide by this rule are executed. They serve a variety of tasks in Jefferson District, such as border control between Jefferson District's bordering districts, Archer District and Ponca District; operating train stations; and serving as guards on ships, where our hero is and where our story begins. So now, let's begin the tale of... THE LIGHTNING WARRIOR! Chapter 1: My Name is Aaron Aaron placed the box in the crate, and Hunter sealed it. They loaded the crate onto the Orient, one of the finest shipping ships in the world. "God, this crate is heavy.", Hunter whined. "What's in it?" "Quit whining.", Aaron said. "In these boxes is a special metal that is being developed by Jefferson District for medical purposes. They spent a long time testing this metal on war veterans and no negative side effects came out of it, so they're sharing it with the other Districts. If someone loses an arm, they can construct an arm out of this metal and give it to them. Supposed to simulate a real arm, but it has the regenerative characteristics of us elementals. They're calling it 'Modified Aluminum'." "How do you tell the difference between regular aluminum and Modified Aluminum?", Hunter asked. "You can't until you shoot it with a gun.", Aaron said as he quickly formed a Thunder Gun: TEC-9 and shot a single bullet into a sheet of the Modified Aluminum. Within seconds, the metal regenerated the wound. After several hours of loading Modified Aluminum, the Orient left for Kankakee in Ponca District. Just who are Aaron and Hunter, you ask? Aaron, 6'7", is a lightning elemental with brown hair, teal eyes, a deep voice, and a Southern drawl. Hunter, 4'8", is a fire elemental with red spiky hair, hazel eyes, a high-pitched voice, and the inability to say the letter r correctly. That's who they are. "So what happened at Kankakee?", Hunter asked. "Why do they need so much Modified Aluminum?" "The town was recently destroyed by earth elementals, and the Ponca District Government is having a hard time catching whoever did it.", Aaron replied. "There were over 200 casualties, and over 1000 were injured and are in need of this stuff. This shipment is beneficial to the people of Kankakee, and there's people, both elementals and not, that don't want this to get delivered. That's why we're here. We, along with 200 armed soldiers from Jefferson District's army, are to guard this ship — with our lives, if necessary — to make sure it gets there. Unfortunately, we're on the south side of Jefferson District, and Kankakee is on the north side of Ponca District. It'll take a while. It's nice that the Orient can fly, though." ~*~*~*~* After about an hour, the Orient crossed into Ponca District. As Aaron and Hunter were talking about who they thought would win the upcoming elections for Jefferson District Governor, they were approached by an oddity. It was a 1930 Cadillac Sixteen Convertible — and it was flying! On the doors was a flame insignia. They saw three mysterious people inside, two guys and a girl, in mostly-white suits. One of them, the one dressed in white and red and wearing a red-and-white-striped scarf, stood up. "So you want to deliver this, do you?!", he shouted. "Well, this pretty ship is now the property of the Red Pirates!" The girl, dressed in white and green, jumped from the car's hood and onto a platform on the ship, holding Aaron and Hunter down with thorns... that appeared out of midair! "A nature elemental?!", Aaron shouted, "But there's only supposed to be two left in existence!" The girl controlled the thorns to throw them against a wall and through it, into the next room. She leapt in after them. The final pirate, the one dressed in white and blue, got up, walked from the hood onto the platform, and followed them into the room. "I'll be waiting for you, Blue and Green!", the captain shouted. "Don't make me wait! You know how impatient I can get!" "Understood, Red.", Blue said as he crept into one of the holes created by Aaron and Hunter. BE CONTINUED... Category:The Lightning Warrior Category:Rapids' Stuff Category:Explicit